Harry Potter Et La Faille De La Force
by Samyye33
Summary: " Il en est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits : tout le monde en parle, mais peu de gens en ont vu. " Et si.. Lord Voldemort cachait un immonde secret. Et si.. Il réussissait à infiltré Poudlard par le biais d'une armée d'enfants illégitimes Et si.. La personne qui peut l'arrêter dans son massacre n'est plus celle que l'on croit. Et si...La guerre se préparait
1. Présentation

**Ma fiction sur ce blog :**

_Harry Potter et la faille de la force_

* * *

C'est une fiction sur les couples :

**Harry / Ginny**

**Ron / Élisabeth (vous allez apprendre c'est qui, si vous lisez ma fic ...)**

**Et Hermione / Drago**

* * *

**Info :**

-C'est comme un genre de Harry Potter 7 qui ne prends pas en compte la fin du tome 6 ni le tome 7

-Dumbledor n'est PAS mort

-La bataille finale n'a pas eu lieu

-Harry NE sort Plus avec Ginny (Il a sorti avec elle durant quelques mois et lors de leur rupture, Ginny, toujours amoureuse du survivant, est complètement anéantie)

-Ma fiction se passe en 2012

- Harry, Hermione et Ron (et les autres de leur année ...) ont 17 ans tandis que Ginny a 16 ans...

Le chapitre 1 arrive bientôt

* * *

**Résumé :**

" Il en est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits : tout le monde en parle, mais peu de gens en ont vu. "

Et si... Lord Voldemort cachait un immonde secret.

Et si... Il réussissait à infiltré Poudlard par le biais d'une armée d'enfants illégitimes

Et si... La personne qui peut l'arrêter dans son massacre n'est plus celle que l'on croit

Et si...La guerre se préparait

'' Et n'oublie jamais L'amour est plus fort que tout. ''

* * *

**-xxxx**

**Votre weebmiss , Sam**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les lettres

**Chapitre 1 ! Enfin ! Voilà maintenant quelques semaines que je travailles dessus et pour votre plus grand plaisir chers lecteurs ,il est ENFIN prêt . Votre avis me fait toujours plaisir! Et je tiens à m'excuser personellement pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ;$ On se retrouve en bas ... Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le jeune Harry Potter était assit à un vieux bureau de bois , quelques livres , plumes et parchemins à ses côtés . L'adolescent d'à peine 17 ans était assoupi , sûrement endormit depuis quelques heures déjà. La pièce ,dans laquelle il se tenait, était à peine éclairé par la faible lueur d'une bougie , posé sur le bureau , près , même trop près de la tête du garçon à la cicatrice d'éclair ,dont la cire menaçait de couler sur la table de travail. La maison du 12, square Grimmaurd n'a jamais été si silencieuse. La maison déjà décrite comme étant sombre et peu chaleureuse ne faisait qu'amplifier la sensation désagréable de se trouver en ces lieux. Mais pour Harry , cette maison n'est point désagréable . Cette vielle baraque , comme son ami Ronald aimait bien la surnommer , était non seulement l'ancienne maison de son défunt parrain , Sirius Black , mais elle était aussi le quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phénix . L'Ordre du Phénix étant une société secrète fondée par Albus Dumbledore, qui avait pour but de faire face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts qui sont une menace pour le monde , sorciers autant moldu. Depuis le décès de Sirius , la maison appartenait à Harry , qui s'était fait un plaisir de partir de chez les Dursley , afin de venir habiter dans cette maison.

Soudain , un coup à la fenêtre survint. D'abord discret puis de plus en plus fort ce qui a eu comme effet de réveiller le jeune homme endormi. Il replaça lentement ses lunettes,passa la main dans ses cheveux courts en bataille et entreprit d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre a la chouette désemparée qui avait osée venir le réveiller alors qu'il dormait profondément. Aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte , une petite boule grise surexcité s'engouffre dans la pièce. La chouette voltigea quelques instants avant de déposa la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses petites pattes sur le bureau ou Harry était assoupi un peu plus tôt , puis elle se posa a côté de celle-ci et inclina la tête avant de se secouer, laissant tomber quelques minuscules plumes grise, n'attendant que le signe de Harry pour repartir.

Ledit Harry reprit place ,sans toutefois oublier de fermer la fenêtre , et décacheta l'enveloppe et aussitôt , il reconnut l'écriture enfantine et grossièrement écrit de son ami Ron.

* * *

_31 juillet 2012 _

_Bonjour Harry , comme tu la sûrement deviné , c'est moi , Ron ,_  
_Je t'écris cette lettre afin de te prévenir du mariage de Bill et Fleur qui aura lieu après demain au Terrier ._  
_Nous viendrons te chercher demain vers 12h , et si l'envie te prends , tu sais que Maman sera plus que contente que tu reste pour le restant des vacances d'été. Elle pense que tu aidera Ginny à sortir de son état dépressif dans lequel elle est plongée depuis le début des vacances. Ah les femmes et leurs hormones !_  
_Bref , Hermione est arrivée hier , (Et elle te passe le Bonjour) et tu seras étonné de voir comme elle a changée ! C'est fou , je te le dis ! Sauf pour les études , ça , notre Hermy ne changera jamais. Elle nous prévois déjà un programme d'étude avant la rentrée . À l'aide !_  
_  
_  
_Ah aussi, j'allai te le souhaiter de vive voix mais pour être sûr de ne pas oublier , Bonne fête ! Quand même 17 ans , tu commence à vieillir . Hahaha !_  
_  
_  
_Répond-moi vite,_  
_Amicalement,_  
_Ton meilleur ami , Ron Weasley_

* * *

En lisant la lettre , le coeur de notre héros se petite soeur de son meilleur ami allait mal et sans que les autres le sachent , il était en partie responsable de son '' état dépressif''.En effet , le jeune Harry avait tenté sa chance avec la plus jeune des Weasley , dans le dos de son meilleur ami , qui l'aurai sûrement tuer s'il avait su pour leur relation .Les deux amants n'étaient que sorti ensemble quelques mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire mais leurs relation avait été des plus romantique, loyal et passionné.

Et Harry , en parfait imbécile , avait tout bonnement décider de rompre à la fin de l'année scolaire prétextant que l'ennemi , un mage noir des plus redouté dans le monde magique ; Voldemort , pourrait s'en prendre à sa belle et qui ne se le pardonnerai jamais si telle serait le cas. Les deux ex-amants , allaient mal depuis la rupture. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes avait les larmes aux yeux et le coeur serré à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'aurait pu être son avenir avec la jeune fille. Harry l'aimait encore comme un fou et cela n'allait sûrement pas changé . Ginny était la femme de sa vie et il se sentait si stupide d'avoir rompu avec elle. Intérieurement , il se promit de faire quelque chose pour essayer de rétablir le courant entre lui et la cadette des Weasley maintenant qu'il savait de confiance qu'elle l'aimait encore . Sortant de ses pensées , il s'empressa de répondre à son meilleur ami.

* * *

_Cher Ron,_  
_Je suis plus que ravi d'être invité au mariage de ton frère et de Fleur et c'est sans hésiter que je viendrai passer le reste de l'été chez toi. J'ai bien hâte de te revoir Toi & Hermione & Ginny . T'en fais pas , j'essayerai de mon mieux de la rendre plus joyeuse . Passe le bonjour pour moi aux deux magnifiques filles que j'ai cité plus haut .A demain,Amicalement ,_  
_Ton meilleur ami ,Harry Potter _

* * *

Il était 22h lorsque le garçon finit d'écrire sa lettre .Il la remit donc a Coquecigrue , le hibou surexcité de Ron, qui aussitôt eut-il la lettre en main** ( Nda : ou plutôt en pattes)**  
s'envola. Le jeune adolescent , fatigué , s'empressa de faire ses bagages pour le lendemain puis alla se coucher , le coeur battant , en rêvant de sa belle rousse qu'il reverrait demain.

Le lendemain , le garçon à la cicatrice d'éclair se réveilla beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son effet , il n'était que 10ham. Le jeune homme , soucieux et anxieux de ses retrouvailles avec la jeune rouquine dans moins de 2h, alla prendre une longue douche froide pour bien se réveiller. Puis , il ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner , sachant qu'au Terrier , une montagne de nourriture l'attendrai. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais alla se rasseoir au bureau ou il avait veillé le jour précédant.

Décidé à retrouver sa belle , Harry pensa méticuleusement à comment il allait agir avec , de la cheminée qui était situé derrière lui , il vit son meilleur ami Ron en sortir suivi de près par son autre meilleure amie , Hermione. Dès qu'il les vit , le jeune homme s'empressa de les accueillir convenablement.

-Salut Harry ! Tu es prêt ? émit d'un ton jovial son premier meilleur ami , le frère de sa belle.

Le survivant le serra dans ses bras .Alors qu'il vint pour serrer son autre meilleure amie, il profita de quelques secondes pour la détaillée du regard.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux bruns était maintenant plus foncé , d'un beau brun café avec milles et uns reflets roux. Ceux-ci autrefois indomptables, étaient actuellement un peu plus longs et lisse. Hermione avait prit quelques pouces et faisait maintenant au moins 5pi 8po . La jeune fille avait perdu beaucoup de poids et sa taille avait diminuée . Ses hanches s'étaient raffinées,et sa poitrine avait prit de l' était rendue une vraie jeune femme à laquelle on pouvait maintenant même la qualifiée de magnifique et séduisante.

-Hermione! annonça le bel adonis au cheveux de jais avant de serrer dans ses bras la belle femme.

Une fois ces touchantes retrouvailles terminés,le trio d'or reprit le chemin de la cheminée. Ils s'enfoncèrent uns à uns et quelques secondes plus tard , ils se retrouvèrent au Terrier.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure : Alors ? Votre avis? Trop court? Trop long? Trop simple? Trop compliqué? **  
**Pour la suite , je n'ai aucune idée quand je la publierais , mais je la publierais c'est certain !**

**_-XOOX-_**  
**_SAM _**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

**Précision:**  
**Voir présentation.**

**Disclamer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ; je ne suis qu'une pauvre écrivaine de fan-fiction qui aime bien s'amuser avec les personnage

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Fredou26** : Merci ! Ta review me fait chaud au coeur ! Pour tes interrogations, tu devras attendre au moins jusqu'au chapitre 7-8 ou 9. Je ne te révélerai rien. Voici (enfin) le chapitre 2 !

**Suna**: Je sais que ma fanfiction est pleines de fautes mais je fait mon possible et je suis présentement à la recherche d'un bêta .

**NDA : Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! Yeeeeahh :) Ne me tuez pas svp ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé du retard et j,espère ne pas trop avoir perdu de lecteurs...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation **

* * *

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent,une odeur de déjeuner régnait en l'endroit. La chaleur étouffante de l'été amplifié par les fourneaux qui cuisaient plats après plats rendait la place suffocante . Une mince couche de sueur se format sur les fronts des nouveaux arrivants. Alors qu'ils se défaisaient des valises d' Harry , une petite et grassouillette femme aux cheveux de flammes surgit de la cuisine.

**-Bonjour Harry et Bon anniversaire! Ravie de te revoir ! Tu as passé un bel été? As-tu mangé à ta faim là-bas? Tu es bien pâle, est-tu malade?As-tu toutes tes affaires? sortit d'une traite la matriarche des Weasley sans laisser Harry placer un mot. **

**-De même Mme Weasley. Merci. Oui j'ai passé un bel été. Oui j'ai mangé à ma faim. Non , je ne suis pas malade. Oui j'ai toutes mes affaires , lui répondit d'un ton amusé Harry.**

La matriarche des Weasley le serra dans ses bras et lui fit la bise. Elle serra ensuite son fils et Hermione .

**-Allez porter les valises d'Harry à l'étage,allez chercher Ginny , c'est important qu'elle mange, puis ensuite vous redescendrez; le déjeuner sera sur la table. S'écria-t-elle avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.**

Le trio d'or montèrent les escalier jusqu'au 3ème étage, un sourire aux lèvres. Chacuns étaient euphoriques pour une raison différente. Le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude à cause de sa future-remise en couple avec la cadette Weasley, le frère de ladite cadette en question à cause de l'énorme déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine et la brunette à cause de la nouvelle qu'Harry allait apprendre bientôt. En effet, la jeune fille à la tignasse brune aux reflets de roux avait apprit quelque chose durant l'été qui avait changé sa vie .Elle était au courant de la nouvelle depuis presque 2 mois mais elle était tenu au silence.

Lorsque Ron,Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans la chambre qui allaient les héberger durant le reste de l'été, ils soupirèrent d'aise. Bien sur, cette chambre était pour Hermione et Harry ,Ron ayant sa chambre juste à côté.La pièce, de première vue assez petite était tout de même confortable. La peinture, écaillée à plusieurs endroits , était rouge et or , griffondor oblige. Deux lits simples étaient disposé aux deux extrémités de la pièce et un meuble de rangement en vieux bois prenait place entre les deux lits. La valises et les affaires d'Hermione était déjà là. Harry posa ses bagages prêt de son lit.

Soudain, il aperçut un bout de papier dépasser de sous son oreiller. Il le prit et cela s'avérait être une lettre à l'enveloppe jauni par le temps. Le jeune héros se retourna vers ses amis avec un air intrigué. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules déconcertés. L'enveloppe paraissait fine et une douce odeur de fleur de lys s'en échappait. Le survivant s'en empara du bout des doigts , par peur qu'elle tombe en poussière. Curieux, il la décacheta et en sortit une lettre plié en 3, plus jaune que blanche. Harry déplia lentement le morceau de parchemin sous le regard médusé du rouquin et celui fraternelle de la belle brune. Doucement, ses yeux parcoururent la lettre. L'écriture était douce et bien soignée malgré la vitesse à laquelle son auteure l'avait écrite .

* * *

_" 31 octobre 1997 , "_

Le jeune homme arrêta de lire brusquement. Le 31 octobre 1997 était la date de la mort de ses deux parents.

**(NDA : okokok! Je sais ! James et Lily ne sont pas mort en 1997 mais vu que ma fiction se passe en 2013 et que Harry a 17ans et bien si on fait le calcul ça donne 1997 ... Entoutcas , bonne lecture)**

Incrédule,il rajusta ses lunettes,certain d'avoir mal non! Il avait bien lu. Mais qui diable lui aurait écrit une lettre à cette date? Intrigué, Harry se remit à la lecture.

_"Mon cher Harry,_  
_En cette soirée d'octobre au thème horrifiant,_

_Je t'écris une toute dernière lettre. Ne croit pas tout ce que les autres disent. Tu es un garçon merveilleux et intelligent. Ne te laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds et ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. Sois toujours fort et brave. La nuit s'achève et au petit matin, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Il arrive. Je sais qu'il vient pour nous tuer c'est pourquoi je t'écris une lettre en espérant qu'elle te parvienne un jour._

_Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, je dois être morte depuis belle lurette et tu devrai avoir 17 ans et peut importe les accomplissements que tu as fait dans ta vie , Maman est très fière de t'écrit cette lettre afin de te révéler une information qui mourra surement avec moi si tu ne reçois pas cette missive._  
_  
_

_.Tu as une petite soeur Harry et il est dans mes dernières volontés que tu la retrouve. Quelques mois après ta naissance, je suis retombée enceinte. Bien sur,peu de gens étaient au courant . Seul mes fidèles amis l'étaient( ton père, moi-même,Rémus,Sirius, Molly et Arthur ). Dans le secret, je mis au monde ta soeur. Voldemort ne sait même pas qu'elle existe et cela doit rester ainsi. Mais je ne peux m'imaginer t'enlever la seule famille de sang qu'il te reste c'est pourquoi je t'écris ici quelques indices qui pourront,je l'espère, t'aider à retrouver ta soeur. Son nom est Hermione-Rose Kathelyn Lily Evans Potter. Vous avez 11 mois de différence._  
**  
**  
**(NDA: Oui je sais ! Hermione et Harry n'ont pas 11 mois de différence mais pour le bien de ma fanfiction, on va dire que oui ! ).**

_Son parrain est Rémus Lupin et sa marraine Molly Weasley. Elle est née le 26 juin 1997 à 00:13 ._

_**(NDA: oui je sais Hermione n'est pas vraiment née le 26 juin1997 à 00:13 et ses parrains/marraines ne sont pas Rémus&Molly mais pour le bien de ma fanfiction, on va dire que oui !)**_  
_  
Malgré ses 4 mois, elle a d'épais cheveux bruns aux reflets de bronze et de magnifiques prunelles chocolat. Elle a une tâche de naissance en forme de coeur derrière la nuque . En ce moment où je t'écris cette lettre, elle est chez des amis moldus qui s'occuperont d'elle si ils nous arriveraient malheur à moi et à James ; les Grangers. J'espère de tout coeur que tu la retrouvera. Je lui ai écrit une lettre à elle aussi. Moi et ton père t'aimons de tout notre coeur et pour l'éternité,  
Ta maman Lily Evans-Potter."_  
_  
_

* * *

Les larmes aux yeux,Harry leva la tête de sa lecture. Il tremblait. La lettre tomba en un bruissement à peine inaudible au sol sans qu'il s'en rende contre. Les indices sur sa soeur que sa mère avait écrit 16 ans plus tôt ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et avant même qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres, elle hocha la tête et Harry comprit.

Celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur de coeur était aussi sa soeur de coeur. Le jeune garçon s'avança incertain et d'un mouvement sec , presque brusque, trahissant son état de choc, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui et s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée . Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues de celui qui avait passé toutes ces années à penser qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Hermione sécha les larmes de son frère retrouvé et celui-ci lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de la resserrer contre lui .

**-Plus jamais on sera séparés... lui murmura à l'oreille le survivant d'un ton fraternelle.**

Ron, ne comprenait pas l'action qui se déroulait devant ses yeux se racla la gorge. Les deux adolescents Potter se retournèrent.

**-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là ? Parce ce que je ne comprends plus... Annonça le roux , un peu perdu**

**-En fait... Commença Hermione avant de se retourner vers Harry pour lui demander son accord , ce qu'il fit.**  
_  
_**-Moi et Hermione ... Commença t-il à son tour .**

-Sommes tous les deux ... Continua la jeune fille ,amusée.

-Frère et soeur... Finit Harry un sourire aux lèvres et son regard fraternelle vers sa soeur.

Harry et Hermione partirent à rire aux éclats, amusés de la situation. Ron , tant-qu'à-lui était tout simplement estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

**-Vous...Vous .. êtes .. Frères et soeur?! ... demanda le rouquin , certain d'avoir mal entendu.**

Les enfants Potter hochèrent la tête en même temps , déclenchant ainsi un deuxième fou rire de leurs part. Ron cliqua quelques fois des yeux et secoua la tête , étonné.

**-Et bien... Euh ... Félicitation? déclara t-il incertain en passant une main dans ses cheveux .**  
**  
**  
Puis les trois amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Puisque les valises d'Harry étaient déposés, le trio se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny afin de lui annoncer que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Une fois arrivé devant la chambre de la cadette des Weasley , Harry se stoppa. Tout le courage dont il avait su s'armer afin de se préparer à faire face à sa belle s'évaporait petit à petit. Ron cogna trois petits coup secs et brusques.

La porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrit en un grincement. Le coeur de notre jeune héros aux yeux d'émeraude manqua glorieusement un battement alors qu'il aperçu l'adolescente à qui il rêvait jour et nuit depuis leur séparation. La cadette Weasley avait bien changé depuis la fin de l'année. En la voyant, Harry eut presque pitié d'elle. Il avait juste envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne jamais la laisser partir et de l'embrasser à ne plus avoir de souffle.  
La chevelure autrefois spectaculairement étincelante de la jeune fille était maintenant ternes et ses cheveux pendouillaient aux côtés de sa tête en un joyeux paquets de noeuds. Ses yeux rougis et enflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré avait perdu l'éclat du temps ou elle sortait avec Harry. Malgré cela,elle était parfaite, du moins , aux yeux d'Harry.

**-Ginny ,Maman a dit que le déjeuner est prêt et que c'est important que tu descendes manger... Annonça d'un ton impatient Ron.**  
**  
**  
**-Je n'ai pas faim, déclara sèchement la rouquine en ne lâchant pas du regard son ex petit ami.**

Harry déglutit.

**-Dommage!À plus tard Ginny... répondit le frère de celle-ci sans remarquer le malaise de son meilleur ami et l'attitude plus que bizarre de sa soeur .**

Ginny regarda une dernière fois son ex-amant avant de claquer brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

**-Non mais vous avez vu comment elle est bizarre aujourd'hui ! , s'exclama Ron la tête pleines d'interrogations.**

Harry baisa la tête, se sentant coupable . Il suivit les deux autres adolescents jusqu'à la cuisine. Le jeune homme pendant tout le repas , ne toucha à peine à son assiette et répondit aux questions de ses amis que par d'insignifiants signes de têtes et de petits ''humhum'' .Le coeur lourd,Harry se promit d'aller voir sa belle après. Le repas passa plus vite qu'il ne s'imaginait.Dès que le trio eut finit de déjeuner, Harry annonça à ses deux complices de toujours qu'il allait voir Ginny et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Pressé de revoir l'adolescente aux cheveux de flammes, Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre avant d'arriver devant la chambre de celle-ci. Il respira un grand coup et frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

**-Ron dégage, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. hurla presque Ginny à travers la porte.**  
**  
**  
**-Ce n'est pas Ron... annonça Harry sans attendre.**

Il entendit des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Que veut-tu? lâcha avec hargne la rouquine en fusillant Harry du regard.**  
**  
**  
**- Te parler,révéla le jeune sorcier avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Ginny et de refermer la porte derrière lui.**

**-Et bien, parle . balança d'un ton désinvolte l'adolescente.**  
**  
**  
**-Gin' je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête notre *Il déglutit* ancienne relation. Nous étions si bien. *Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire* Je suis tellement désolé! Je réalise avec le temps que je n'aurai jamais du te laisser et je n'ai jamais cesser de t' ne suis pas capable de vivre sans es la seule chose qui importe vraiment et tu es la seule qui peut me rendre heureux. Je t'aime tellement et j'aimerai que nous ressortions ensemble. dit d'une traite le survivant en se mordant les lèvre, anxieux tant qu'à la réponse de sa belle. **

Harry ne vit pas venir la claque magistrale que lui administra son ex. Il lâcha un juron.  
**  
**  
**-Non mais ça fait mal ! confirma le célèbre garçon en frottant sa joue devenu écarlate. **

Après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et surement jamais plus.  
**  
**  
**- Alors c'est ta façon de me dire non ? Laissa tomber Harry , penaud .**

Ginny hocha la tête de gauche à droite , amusée.

**-Tu...tu veux re-sortir avec moi ? ... Mais pourquoi m'as-tu giflé par Merlin ? s'écria le garçon à la cicatrice d'éclair le coeur battant.**  
**  
**  
**-T'es un vrai con, tu le sais ça au moins ? lui répondit la rouquine après un instant de réflexion. **  
**  
**  
Harry hocha la tête, incertain.

**-Et bien c'est pour ça ! Ah oui, aussi j'en avait envie ! dit d'une ton presque joyeux Ginny**

Harry se rapprocha de sa belle lentement. Il enserra la fine taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie.

**-Harry... Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise... souffla la cadette Weasley après leur baiser.**  
**  
**  
**- Plus tard, murmura ledit Harry trop occupé à se perdre dans l'océan de bleu des yeux de sa chérie.**

Le nouveau couple se re-embrassa. Puis ils descendirent mains dans la main au salon ou les attendaient Ron et Hermione.

**-Tiens ! Tu vois Mione ! J'avais raison en disant qu'Harry allait réussir à faire sortir Ginny de sa chambre. lâcha Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie .**

Hermione acquiesça. Puis, la jeune sorcière vit les mains entrelacés des nouveaux arrivants. Elle fronça les sourcils en fixant son frère du -ci lui murmura du bout des lèvres un faible '' Plus tard'' .

Les quatre compagnons passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Ginny, encore un peu morose, ne parla à peine , réfléchissant à la façon d'annoncer le secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis des mois à son petit-ami et à ses frères , ses parents étant déjà au courant de sa situation...

* * *

**_FIN DU CHAPITRE 2_**

**_Blablabla de l'auteure :_**

_Alors qu'en pensez- vous en pensez?_  
_C'est nul ou c'est bon?_  
_Que pensez-vous qu'est la révélation de Ginny ?_

_Trop court ou trop long?  
Trop ennuyant?_

_..._

_Le prochain chapitre ... _

_Je dirai dans 1 (si vous avez de la chance) _

_2 ( si vous avez moins de chance)_

_ou 3 (si je suis morte) mois._

_À la prochaine mes chers lecteurs , encore désolé du retard . _

_**p.s: Un review fait toujours plaisir!Ça prend 30 secondes et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!**_

_-xoox-_  
_Sam_


End file.
